


in the wood

by kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, Fantasy, Gen, Kid Fic, Non-Chronological, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: Канкуро хотел бы найти дорогу домой, а не напуганного ребёнка в лесу.
Kudos: 16





	in the wood

**Author's Note:**

> канкуро - 12 лет  
> киба - 9 лет 
> 
> бета - inwoo

– Канкуро...

– Что?

– Мне кажется, он опять смотрит.

Канкуро устало вздохнул, открывая глаза. Конечно, он смотрит. По-другому и быть не могло.

У сарая, где они остановились на ночь, не было дверей, а вместо них – тёмная дыра проёма, за которым – неизвестность, тёмный лес и Зверь. Канкуро знал, что Зверь следил за ними с момента их появления в лесу – он видел рогатую тень меж иссохших ветвей и кривых стволов, и чем гуще сумерки, тем чаще и ближе мелькали тусклые глазницы. Он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на то, как сильно грохочет сердце в груди, и пытался выглядеть спокойным. Ему нельзя бояться. Этим уже занимается Киба. А если они оба будут бояться, то никогда не найдут дорогу домой.

Канкуро как можно тише сглотнул ком в горле и повернулся к пустому дверному проёму, вглядываясь в темноту. Пронизывающий осенний ветер яростно обрывал листья с мрачных деревьев, сучья которых извивались так, словно пытались вернуть их назад. Но Зверя не было видно. Однако Канкуро знал – Киба не врёт.

– Ложись к стене. И не смотри в проём.

Канкуро чуть отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы Киба смог поместиться между ним и стеной. Мальчик перелез через старшего и прижался к нему, зажмурив глаза, и для надёжности ткнулся лицом в его грудь, чтобы темнота перед глазами не приобрела очертания. По крайней мере, так ему будет не сильно страшно; возможно, они даже смогут уснуть.

Главное – проснуться.

***

– Как тебя зовут?

– Киба.

Канкуро всего лишь хотел найти дорогу домой; или хотя бы чтобы сестра была рядом, уж она бы смогла что-нибудь придумать. Но он явно не хотел найти ребёнка в лесу, зарёванного, с обшарпанными ладонями и явно голодного. Мальчишка наверняка увяжется следом, а Канкуро этого не хочет. Ему всего двенадцать, в конце концов, он о себе-то нормально позаботиться не может!

– Ты знаешь, как попал сюда?

– Нет... - всхлипнул мальчик, сморщив нос; его глаза вновь наполнились слезами.

– Эй, только не плачь снова! Ты, э... ты можешь пойти со мной, – выпалил Канкуро, растерявшись, и сразу после мысленно ударил себя по лбу.

– Правда? А ты знаешь, куда идти? – спросил Киба, вытирая глаза рукавом.

– Да. Знаю.

Канкуро не знал. Он бродил по лесу уже несколько часов после того, как проснулся в груде жухлых листьев под старым дубом, и до сих пор никого не встретил. Он даже не помнил, как оказался здесь и сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь вернуться домой, но решил не показывать свою растерянность мальчику. А то опять расплачется.

– Пошли, найдём что-нибудь поесть.

Отряхнув волосы Кибы от листьев и маленьких веточек, Канкуро протянул ему руку – вдруг потеряется? – и двинулся дальше, в надежде найти еду, ночлег и дом.


End file.
